


I Liked You First

by jen131



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jen131/pseuds/jen131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was always teasing him, but lately he wondered if it wasn’t all fun and games for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Liked You First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tender_is_the_ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_is_the_ghost/gifts).



> Written for the amazing Donna. Merry Christmas, sweetie! <3

The chorus of greetings directed Daryl’s way as he walked into the cantina still wasn’t something he was fully accustomed to. Maybe he never would be, but she made it easier. Crystal blue eyes always meeting his, either welcoming him home or wishing him a good morning. Either way, he just felt better when she was near.

Mischief danced in her captivating eyes, more so today than other days. He knew her well enough to know that there was an idea in her head, either something she would do or say that would have him turning a few shades of red. She was always teasing him, but lately he wondered if it wasn’t all fun and games for her.

He was curious if she had any idea how he felt about her. From the moment he handed her the pickaxe at the quarry he had felt a connection with her. In the aftermath of the barn and the fall of the farm, the bond between them grew. She became a person he trusted. He always sought her own when she wasn’t close by. In the relatively short time spent at the prison, he had realized the word for how he felt was love. He loved her.

"Just so you know, I liked you first," she said, the smile pulling up the corners of her mouth. Quite frequently he caught himself staring at her lips, wanting to taste, needing to feel them. Her tongue darted out, licking her lips. Quickly, he looked anywhere but at her, finding Patrick standing awkwardly behind her trying to figure out how to not look so lost and scared. Daryl wondered if that was how he looked in her eyes at the moment.

*****

After returning to the prison, he had the unfortunate task of delivering the news of Zach’s passing to Beth. The young girl’s reaction left him confused. He had prepared for her to be hysterical and planned his silent escape from her cell. Instead, she appeared to be indifferent about his death. Not understanding it one bit, he decided he would hit the sack.

The soft glow through the thick black canvas panel told him she was awake, either mending clothes or reading. He quietly thanked the high number of Woodbury refugees they had taken in for the need to share cells since it allowed them to grow even closer. Daryl pulled the makeshift door back so he could pass through into the cell they shared, pausing to make sure it closed entirely before turning again to face her.

Carol was curled up under the covers, her eyes shimmering in the candlelight. She carefully placed the Cherokee rose she used as a placeholder into the book before placing it on the nightstand. She slid over closer to the wall to make room for him as he removed everything except for his worn boxers. Lifting the pile of blankets, he slipped in next to her and pulled her flush to his body, just as he did every night since he moved into her cell.

They talked about their days as if sitting around a dinner table before the turn. Daryl told her about losing the boy, and she filled him in on all of the things Lil’ Asskicker did and attempted to say. Once again, she made him feel better again.

They were almost asleep when the memory of her words from the morning replayed in his head. I liked you first.

"You were wrong." He felt her turn so she could look over her shoulder, questioning what he was referring to. "I liked you first. I just didn’t know what to do or how to tell you." Daryl admitted, thankful for the darkness to hide the flush in his cheeks.

Carol smiled, the one that she saved just for him. The dampness in her eyes let him know she understood that his words held a deeper meaning. He pressed his lips to her forehead gently as he tightened his arms around her. As he was falling asleep again, he heard her softly whipser in his ear.

"I love you too."


End file.
